


Breaking Habits

by Verai



Series: Corrections [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Gag, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Overstimulation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Charles and you have been wanting to do a camping trip for a while, but work always seems to get in your way. Finally, your boss insists that you take the four day weekend, and Charles tells you not to check your email. When he finds you sneaking away on your phone, how will he punish you? Because you know you’ve been bad.





	Breaking Habits

**Author's Note:**

> WORK LIFE BALANCE, DAMMIT. *gets off soapbox*

You had been working 16 hour shifts for three days straight, and as strong as you were, the physical toll wasn't as bad as the emotional drain. You had to put down two cats and one dog, and each time, the owners would cry and hold their pet until the very end. You knew it was better to release them from their misery, but you felt so much sympathy for the humans left behind. 

"You've done a really great job," your manager said softly as you packed up for the night. "Go enjoy your vacation, you've earned it."

"Thank you Susan," you said as you got up and picked up your purse, about to hit the shut down command on your computer. You heard a ding go off on your work email, and started to sit back down.

“Nope,” Susan said, reaching over you to take the mouse from your hand. She shut down your computer. “It’ll be there when you get back. Go take a break. We got you covered, honey.”

You smiled, feeling relieved and more tired than you realized. “Thank you,” you said again as you got up and finally left the building.

***

You stood in front of your apartment, feeling overwhelmed by all the packing you needed to do for your camping trip in the desert, and hesitated in opening the door.

To your surprise, the door opened on its own.

“Wildcat?” Charles asked with a hint of concern when he saw you. Glancing past him to the living room, you saw two camping backpacks, ready to go. 

“I’ve packed everything we need,” he said to your unasked question. “Do you want to check your bag, make sure I got everything for you?”

You stepped inside, hugged Charles tight, and cried.

He gently picked you up with one muscular arm and closed the front door. Carrying you to the bed, he held you close and rocked you, humming softly as you let out the stress and tiredness of this past week. Charles was patient with you, not trying to cheer you up; he just let you drain your negative emotions away with a good cry. 

After some time, you took a deep breath, feeling much better. He let you get up and wash your face, then patted his knee as you came back into the room. Taking the silent invitation, you sat in his lap and leaned your head against his shoulder.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

He nodded and kissed your forehead. “You’ve been working hard. Much harder than you should.”

You opened your mouth to argue, but he gently placed a finger on your lips. 

“I know. But if you don’t take care of yourself, you’ll be too tired to take care of others to the best of your ability.”

You knew he was right.

He took your chin in his fingers. “Understand?” His tone brooked no argument.

“Yeah, I understand.”

He kissed your cheek. “Good. Now, go take a shower. I’ll make dinner.”

***

After a scrumptious dinner of rosemary chicken and chickpea salad, he cleaned the dishes while you checked your bag. He had packed everything immaculately; you were thoroughly impressed. Most of your past boyfriends and flings had zero interest in camping, so you had very little experience with it. The most wilderness you had experienced was a day hike at a nearby state park, or the one time you went glamping with your ex. 

When Charles had mentioned camping for a couple of nights in the desert, you had cringed at first. But he described the experience to you, what he had done in the past, and you were intrigued. And you trusted Charles to take care of you. He even said that if you didn’t like it after the first night, he’d take you home and the two of you could have a little staycation instead.

Now, seeing his preparations, you were excited. You had Googled pictures of the sky at night in the desert, so you were looking forward to seeing the stars with no light pollution.

“I have one rule for you.” His tone was serious, which made your back go straighter on instinct.

“What is it?”

“No email.”

You bit your lip. He had noticed your compulsion to checking your work email. He had chastised you often enough during dinner, had tied you up and spanked you if you continued, and one time, had denied your orgasm for two days because you couldn’t stop sending responses.

You knew you needed to place a hard line between work and off time. But it was so hard with your phone tied to your work email, so you couldn’t help yourself. You wanted to help people, wanted to answer their questions.

But you were so damn tired. It was draining you, and Charles saw that. He was helping you. But sometimes you snapped at him and felt bad immediately afterwards, knowing that he only wanted the best for you, for your mental health.

Charles stood before you, staring you down. He put his hands on your shoulders and stepped closer to you. “Kitten.” His voice had dipped lower, his tone more commanding. You knew who you were speaking with now.

“Master.”

“You know everything I do is for you.”

“Yes.”

“And you know that I tell you these things to keep you healthy.”

“Yes.”

“Do as I say. No email.”

You let out a deep sigh. “Yes, Master.”

He held his hand out to you. Unlocking your phone, you put it in his hand. You watched as he changed the notification settings of your work email to silent, and handed it back to you.

Putting your phone back in your pocket, you wondered if you would have the willpower to follow his command. You hoped so, for you had grown so addicted to the pleasure that Charles could bring, that you didn't want anything to get in the way of that. Especially yourself. 

***

Out in the desert, surrounded by wildflowers, Joshua trees, and saguaro cacti, you marveled at the clear blue sky, the wide open expanses, but most impressive to you was the silence. The two of you arrived during the off season, and there was no one at the visitor's center when you arrived to reserve your camp spot.

The two of you spent the day hiking, climbing rocks to get great views, which you naturally Instagrammed, and enjoying each other's company. You would chatter away about your favorite topics, and Charles would quietly listen to you, asking you a few questions here and there, but mostly let you lead the conversation. 

But when you were at a great viewing point, you'd stop and silently look out at the landscape. It was at those moments that Charles would take your hand and squeeze it gently as he stood beside you, his quiet strength permeating the air, healing your soul. 

"We should head back and set up," he said as the two of you hiked back down the hillside towards the main road. Following him to a small clearing next to a few cacti and a boulder formation, the two of you set up camp as the sun started to set. You finished just as the stars started to fill the sky, as if a pin was pricking holes in the twilight. 

"We can watch the stars come out from on top of the rocks," he said, holding his hand out to you. 

Charles shut off the lantern as you took his hand. He led you up the boulders to sit at the top, pulling you into his lap and wrapping his arms around you. He nuzzled your neck while you leaned your head back and relaxed. 

You weren't sure how much time passed as you and he sat in the quiet night, but eventually you yawned. 

"C'mon, let's get some rest."

Charles took the lead back down the rocks, shining his lantern so you could see. He was sure footed and graceful, while you scrambled down like a monkey. Nearing the bottom, your foot slipped. 

"Got you. Hold onto me," he said, his tone softly weaving its way around your heart as he caught you swiftly, pulling you gently into his arms and lifting you with hardly any effort at all. He helped you to the ground, and held your hand as you and he went back to the tent. 

"It's colder than I thought a desert could be," you commented as you peeled off your hiking gear, getting down to your underwear. You pulled on your super soft sleeping socks and pajama pants, and grabbed your night shirt, pulling it over your head before turning around to see Charles, shirtless and in his pajama pants, watching you. 

"How are you not freezing?" you asked as you crawled into his arms. 

"I'm used to the cold," he replied casually as he wrapped the thick sleeping bag around the two of you. He kissed the top of your head as you drifted off to sleep, the warmth of his body and the scent of him making you feel safe and secure. 

***

In the middle of the night, you awoke with the need to relieve yourself. You carefully rolled out of the sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent, using your phone to light the way to the pit toilet in the center of the camping area.

On your way back, you could not resist the urge to peek at your phone; you were using it for light anyway, what harm could it be?

You were engrossed in an email when you looked up to see that you were back at your tent.

And Charles was standing outside, staring at you, his arms crossed.

Shoving your phone back into your pocket, you waved meekly at him. “Had to go pee.”

“You were looking down at your phone,” he said in a low tone.

You gulped. “I, uh, was using it for light.”

He stepped closer to you. “Funny way of using it.” He gripped your jaw, firmly enough to let you know that he was not happy with you, but not painfully. He’d never hurt you.

“Charles—”

“Kitten.”

You noted the change in his tone, the look in his eyes. Master was back in charge.

“Did you disobey me?”

You couldn’t lie to Master. “Yes.”

“Did you gain anything from looking at your emails?”

You thought about it. Sure, you knew what you had to face when you got back to the office, but could you do anything about it now? No. And now that knowledge was wracking around in your head. “No, I didn’t gain anything.”

Charles nodded. “You know what needs to happen now.”

Your shoulders drooped. “Yes, Master.”

“Get in the tent.”

You crawled into the tent and started removing your clothes. Charles crawled in after you, zipping the tent closed. Going to his bag, he pulled out a ball gag and your velvet collar. Crooking a finger at you, he sat on his haunches as you crawled over to him.

“Sit up.”

You did so immediately. He put the collar around your neck, and the ball gag in your mouth, clasping it around your head snugly.

“Is it too tight?”

You shook your head.

“Good.” He took hold of the chain connected to your collar and tugged on it, forcing you close to his chest. He pet your head gently, his fingers running over your scalp in a sensual massage. “Now, kitten. You’ve been very, very bad,” he crooned in a very low voice. “You need to learn to obey.”

You shivered.

He turned you around and bent you over, moving your arms behind your back and your ass in the air. His fingers skimmed your skin, running up and down your back leisurely. You braced yourself anyway; you knew what was coming.

A loud smack accompanied the sting of his hand on your bottom. 

“One,” Charles said. As he slowly counted to ten, each spanking landed in a different location. By the time he was done, your ass was burning with heat; his punishment was making you puff heavily around the ball gag.

“Have you learned?”

You nodded and grunted an affirmative.

“Hmm, I don’t think that’ll be enough. I’ve done this to you before, and you still do it.”

That was true, you couldn’t deny it.

You felt him cover your body as he bent over you, resting his weight on one forearm as he reached around you to finger your clit. He pressed his lips to the back of your neck and mumbled. “Maybe you need a different method.”

He knew exactly how to touch you, how to bring you to the edge, and as he lovingly kissed your neck, he shoved you off that edge, pressing and rubbing your clit as you came in his arms, moaning around your gag, shaking as you tried to keep your ass in the air.

You whimpered when you realized that he wasn’t letting go of you. You tried to wriggle away from his fingers, but he held you still, maneuvering his legs between yours so you couldn’t close them as he continued to stroke your core, making you writhe uncontrollably under him. You knew your safe word was three taps for stop, two for slow down. But you also knew that he was doing this to teach you a lesson. You could handle this. You needed this.

Then he let go of you, letting you slump down on the sleeping bag.

Your relief was short-lived, as you heard him pulling off his pajama pants. Feeling him lift your hips up once more, you squirmed away from him as he touched your center once again, this time with the head of his cock.

“Don’t run, kitten,” he ordered. “Take your punishment.” 

Then he slid his cock inside of you, his hand on the back of your head, holding you down as he pushed in, slowly but unrelenting in his need to take you.

Your sounds were muffled, your eyes squeezed shut as you felt him stretch you out. He reached down to stroke your center again, over and over as he started to fuck you hard. You knew he was upset with you; he had never been this rough with you, even when you begged for it.

Charles made you come again with his shaft deep within you, pounding you into a wreck. You sobbed around your gag, drooling as you came a third time, his fingers wringing out every last bit of stimulation from you until you collapsed under him.

He still didn’t stop; his hips were like a machine, ravishing you as he dropped down with you, continuing his pace with no intention of giving you a break. Sweat broke out on both your bodies, the heat in the tent rising as he rolled over with you draped over his body. He spread your legs, re-angled his hips, and kept pumping into you from below. Your arms reached down, touching his legs in a weak attempt to slow him down, but he just grabbed your arms, put your wrists together, and held them with one big hand.

“We’re not done yet.”

Reaching down to stroke you again, you squealed into your gag when he made you come a fourth time, your throat growing raw from all the desperate sounds you had been making, tears forming in your eyes from how overly sensitive he had made you. At this point, you were starting to go from deliciously sore to actual pain. You tapped his hand twice.

Charles let go of your wrists and stopped stroking your core, but his cock kept pistoning in and out of you. He grabbed onto your hips.

“Can you take me, kitten?”

You hummed a yes.

Charles moaned, the grip on your hips tightening. “You learned your lesson?”

“Mmm-hmmm!”

“Good kitten,” he moaned, pumping hard a few more times before he came inside of you with a low bellow.

You both lay silently, just the sounds of the two of you catching your breath filling the tent for a few minutes. Then Charles took off your ball gag.

“Was I too rough?” he asked, sounding like his gentle self once more.

You laughed, but it turned into a cough towards the end of it. Charles sat both of you up and grabbed your water bottle, handing it to you immediately.

After taking a few gulps, you shook your head. “You were perfect, Charles. I’ve been asking you to be rougher for weeks and you never do it.”

He held you tight. “I know. I… I don’t like to be rough.”

You turned in his arms and looked at him, really looked at him. “I’m sorry. Are you only being rough because I asked? If you don’t enjoy it, you don’t have to.”

Charles cupped your cheek. “I still enjoy it, I just… worry. About hurting you on accident.”

You wondered if something had happened to him in the past. This wasn’t the first time he’d expressed this concern to you. You thought about what to say for a moment before you spoke. “I can’t make you stop worrying. I love it when you’re rough. I love the animalistic intensity of it. But if you’re not comfortable doing it, I’ll understand.”

He sighed into your neck, a soul-heavy sound. “I want you to be happy, wildcat. I can be comfortable with what you need.” Charles leaned in to gently kiss your cheek, then pulled back to look you in the eyes. “Will you do the same for me? Will you do what I need you to do?”

Oh. He wasn’t going to let go of your little issue of email addiction. You dropped your head. You really did need to stop. 

Charles lifted your head with his hands, dipping his head down to maintain eye contact. “Please. I know it sounds like I’m being controlling, but I’ve seen you wear yourself out too many times to let you keep doing it to yourself.”

You told yourself you’d stop crying so much every time he showed so much care for your health. You were a filthy liar. The tears fell from your eyes before you let out a single sound.

“Charles, why are you so damn kind to me?” you sobbed as he held you close.

“Because you deserve it,” he whispered in your ear. “And… because I love you.”

Your heart did a flip. “E-even though I’m a crybaby and a nervous wreck sometimes?” you asked, your voice wavering like a flame in the wind.

He pressed his forehead to yours. “Yes, wildcat. I love  _ all  _ of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized in the previous parts that neither of them had said they loved the other yet. This was a good time to further their relationship. Hope you enjoyed this story! Back to Arthur & Prison Guard!Reader next time!


End file.
